


Night Shift

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Primeval100 [4]
Category: Primeval
Genre: AU, Community: primeval100, Gen, Pizza, pizza shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for primeval100  “pizza” challenge. Pizza Shop AU.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Night Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for primeval100 “pizza” challenge. Pizza Shop AU.

"One hour till opening! And don't forget to check the staff room for employee of the month," Jenny shouted.

"Why bother?" Abby asked, chopping mushrooms. "It'll only be Becker again."

Becker, busy laying out the ready made pizza bases, ignored her. He was on the fast track to management and had made it clear that he wouldn't be staying long.

Connor leaned forward to agree with Abby and promptly knocked a bowl of sauce onto the floor, and himself. Abby rolled her eyes and fetched a mop, while Becker took over chopping.

Just business as usual at ARC's Pizza House.


End file.
